


the lights out never had this bright a glow

by togetherwecouldbealright



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherwecouldbealright/pseuds/togetherwecouldbealright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which both Harry and Louis pretend to be something they’re not but it turns out okay because they don’t have to pretend when it comes to each other. </p><p>(aka a high school AU featuring footballer!Harry and nerd!Louis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lights out never had this bright a glow

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'd like to dedicate this to Demi, who's been waiting for it forever (or, well a month. Same thing). This one is for you and I really, really hope you like it.
> 
> Sorry it took so long to post, blame my beta and the Vamps. No, but in all seriousness, a huge thank you to my beta Holly who I love and appreciate very, very much.
> 
> All in all, this is really an excuse to get some more footballer!Harry in this fandom because there is /nowhere/ near enough of it. It's quite sad, if I'm honest.
> 
> Enjoy your classic high school AU and I refuse to be responsible for it. This was not a choice. I am not in this fandom by choice. I did not write this fic by choice. I do not ship two boybanders together by choice. (Yes I am, yes I did and yes I do.) I will not be held responsible for any and all pain you are caused. 
> 
> That's it. Have fun?

Harry is a bit of an anomaly.

The thing is that when you see Harry Styles, you only see what he wants you to see. You'll see his defined jaw line or his full rosy lips, maybe even the unkempt curls he has to reach up to fix every five minutes.

What you don’t see is the broken little kid on the inside, the one hidden behind that beautiful smile of his. You don’t see the kid who is waiting to be shown that he’s worth it, waiting for someone to show him that he is capable of being loved.

And it’s not as if the people in Harry’s life don’t love him, because they do and he knows that, honestly, he does. They love him unconditionally and he loves them right back but sometimes, it’s just not enough no matter how much he wishes it could be.

There's no reason for why Harry is the way he is. There's no reason for why he feels like his whole body is full of shattered glass—why he feels so utterly  _broken_. There's no reason whatsoever and that just makes it worse. Harry can't help but feel like he's being an ungrateful twat for feeling the way he does. People in the world don't have families or roofs over their heads but he's leading a perfect life and he feels like it's shit. It's all wrong but Harry can't help it. He can't help the way darkness takes over sometimes or the way some days it's too much to get out of bed in the morning. It's a part of him and it's one he doesn't think he can get rid of.

And the other thing is that no one knows because Harry doesn’t let them. No one knows how Harry feels and no one knows that something inside him aches for happiness and a love that's unheard of. He’s a ridiculous romantic on the inside and yeah, he’s a bit afraid to admit it.

It’s because Harry knows that he has a show to run, he knows what being captain of the football team entitles and he’s not stupid. He knows he can’t back down from doing what he needs to just because he can’t find that one person in the world that loves him like their life depends on it.

He knows how much he wants that—a type of love that’ll make his heart skip beats and put smiles on his face even when he feels like everything is shit (which is more often than he cares to admit). It’s the type of love you fight for and it’s worth risking everything for and fuck, Harry wants it _so_ bad.

Harry can feel an ache thrumming deep in his bones and he knows when he finds that person, everything will change. Harry’s looking and he just hasn’t found that person. Not yet.

But everything changes on a Monday morning.

—

"Louis, do you think it’s possible for you to wait for just _five_ seconds for me to catch up?"

Louis turns around slowly to see Niall rolling his eyes as he jogs over to Louis and it makes him want to grin as his blue eyes light up in curiosity.

“What’s up?” He asks quietly and he reaches up to pull his beanie down, letting his fair fall over his glasses and by default covering his eyes. Louis knows he looks almost bent in on himself with the way his slightly too big jumper is hanging loosely off his torso but it results in leaving him quiet and ignored so Louis is okay with it.

“Nothing actually. I just thought we hadn’t spoken in too long,” Niall answers easily and he grins at Louis who rolls his eyes, returning it with a small but affectionate smile.

“We spoke this morning, you tosser,” Louis mutters amusedly and he lowers his eyes down to the ground to watch the different shoes walk at different paces as they all hurry off to their classes. It’s a nice time passer and sometimes Louis does it without even realizing it.

Their class is just around the corner so Louis isn’t that worried about his horrible time keeping. When Louis goes to turn the corner, Niall is behind him by only a few steps.

Niall catches up then and slings an arm around Louis as they walk, pulling him closer. "I just missed my best friend, okay? I get lonely," Niall tells him and he laughs quietly afterwards, giving Louis a squeeze that has him smiling again, albeit a small one.

Louis lets out his own small chuckle then, because he knows that Niall being too lonely definitely isn’t the case. "Yeah, alright Mr. Popular," Louis retorts but there’s no malice behind his words, only a bit of fondness if he’s honest.

Niall just gives Louis another small squeeze, before retracting his arm. "Oi, you're still my best friend,” Niall reminds with a nod.

Louis lets himself smile once more at that. "And you're mine."

It’s silent after that, but it’s comfortable. It’s silent in the way Niall knows to be when it comes to Louis and it comes from years and years of friendship. Just as Louis turns the corner, he feels someone’s shoulder ram into his and he stumbles back in surprise. His glasses fall along with his books that hit the floor with an audible smack.

“Shit, I’m so sorry. Fuck, I’m a mess. Are you okay?” The other person starts to ask and their voice is loud in Louis’ ear but it’s somehow still low, deep in a way Louis didn’t automatically expect.

"I’m fine," Louis mumbles and he doesn’t make eye contact as he takes a step back, away from the stranger who he still hasn’t even looked up at.

"Are you sure? I’m so clumsy, and I didn’t mean to—just, you’re alright, yeah?" The voice asks again and he sounds too worried for his own good as Louis bends down to pick up his belongings.

Louis just nods in response and he lets the awkward hang in the air not realizing that the stranger seems to be on the edge of saying something else. However, Louis does hear when finally he finally sighs and says, "If you say so. I’m really sorry again."

Footsteps echo in the nearly empty hallway as Louis stands back up with his glasses back on his face and his books are assorted neatly and placed against his chest.

Niall openly gapes at him, glancing behind him before looking back at him several times with his eyes wide as saucers. Louis almost raises an eyebrow at the behavior but instead he just shrugs and grabs Niall’s arm, hauling him towards their classroom.

Just as Louis’ about to enter, he gives an unintentional glance backwards and he finds himself looking into green eyes that are prettier than what he’s used to, but that’s not the thing he notices.

He doesn’t know if he’s being crazy but in the split second he looks at those eyes, he swears that he’s never seen someone look so broken in his entire life. And Louis’ in no place to judge at all, but he honestly can’t help that at the same time he feels as if all the air has been sucked from his lungs at the sight.

Louis makes a quiet sound under his breath, eyes going wide in wonder for just a second before the moment is over and he regains control of himself. He takes a deep breath and drags Niall into the classroom just as the bell rings.

It’s once he’s safely sitting in class that Louis lets his head fall against the desk with a quiet bang and he finds himself just wishing school that was  _done_  with already. He feels like he can’t deal with it anymore.

He knows it’s his own fault for letting this happen. He chose this—this _thing_ that is his life and now he has to deal with the way things are. It’s all down to him deciding not to be who he is and now he’s suffering the consequences of having to pretend for everyone else.

It’s just so difficult to not be himself, to not be the self who constantly cracks jokes and smiles way too big for his face and smiles even wider when he gets people to smile the way he does. To not be the self who is simply outrageous, doing the silliest things because it makes other people happy. He chose to not be all of that.

Now he can’t do what he wants—he can’t act out, not when he’s almost done with it all. If there’s anything Louis takes to, it’s a challenge and this is his biggest one yet.

Louis’ never been normal, not really. He’s out of his mind and he knows that. He also knows that not everyone appreciates how he is. And it’s like—he doesn’t understand why but at the same time he does. He knows he’s a bit flamboyant and he’s got just a bit too much cheekbone and he rolls his jeans up at the ankles and he knows, okay, he knows. He just doesn’t understand why those things are things that people use to define him but he actually really does and it’s because everyone sucks and they’re all going to judge him no matter what he does, so instead, he does nothing.

It’s just that he hates being the quiet and ignored kid because that just isn’t and will never be him.

He’s loud and boisterous without trying to be. The facts are that he’s one of the most entertaining people anyone would ever get the chance to meet. People can't  _not_  pay attention to him and everyone in the room literally gravitates towards him if given the chance.

That’s simply how his personality is and he hates changing for the sake of school. But he knows that he has to because he lives in a small town and people talk and they judge and they don’t even fucking know him. They’d never even try.

If Louis chose to been the class clown figure, he knows he'd constantly be expected to be happy and joyful and cracking a joke but Louis can't be that person either.

Because Louis isn't that person. He’s sad sometimes too—he sometimes wants to drown in his own misery and it isn't that uncommon if he’s being completely honest. If he’s not that person, he’s the gay kid. And if he’s not that, then he’s nobody.

Louis doesn't like to be in the center of attention but that's just how it is with his personality and that's why years ago, he made the decision that he wasn't going to be that person, not where everyone was watching him.

So he’s the kid that no one ever sees, that no one ever hears and that no one ever notices. He restrains himself and he’s never had to do that before. But he’s used to it by this point—his senior year of high school—his last year. And he thinks he can do it. He thinks he can make it to the end of the school year and then he can get the hell out of here and go to a big city where there are bright personalities left and right.

He rarely ever smiles in public—he barely even makes eye contact. He never banters with anyone aside from Niall—Niall who’s been his best friend since they were just kids and he’s someone who actually knows Louis and what’s he like. The real him. But other than that, he lacks social interaction by a mile.

But out there? In the real world, everything’s okay. Everything’s great even.

Louis is that person  _everyone_  wants to be friends with because outside, they understand that sometimes he’s not perfect—not funny or happy or even _okay_ —and they respect that.

And that's why Louis can't wait to get the fuck out of here.

Louis takes a deep breath then, allowing himself to simply breathe before he sits back up, straightening his back. He opens his notebook, getting his pen ready when he spares a side glance towards Niall who, for some reason, is still staring at Louis incredulously.

Louis frowns slightly, his lips turning down at the corners. "What?" He mumbles and he self-consciously reaches up fix his glasses because they’re about to slip down his nose.

"You," Niall pauses, and it’s clear to Louis that he’s in disbelief of _something_ , although Louis hasn’t got a clue to what it is. "Harry  _Styles_ ," Niall falters again, leaning closer to Louis and the look in his eyes is visibly confused. "How is this my life?" Niall mumbles to himself all while looking at Louis as if he’s some distant creature from a completely different world and it makes Louis equal parts distressed and curious as to what’s going on in his best friend’s head.

"What?" Louis repeats and while he finds himself somewhat intrigued with Niall’s behavior, he still feels really uncomfortable with the way the blond boy is outright staring at him.

"I think I really need to update you on the social status of people in this school, don't I?" Niall wonders and his eyes are absolutely huge as he leans side to side, thoroughly examining Louis who still feels awkward under Niall’s gaze.

"Does this have something to do with whoever Harry Styles is?" Louis murmurs as he turns back to his notes, growing distant again as soon as he realizes that whatever Niall is having a fit over isn’t something that matters to him in the slightest.

"Yes! Harry Styles is the captain of footie team. The  _captain_ , Louis. And as it happens, he's usually a rude, arrogant  _asshole_ , and he knocked into you and said _sorry_ ," Niall announces incredulously and it’s clear he said it just a bit too loud because the girl in front of them sends them an annoyed look.

"Oh, the kid outside?" Louis recalls in a somewhat bored tone but in his mind he finds himself thinking back to the boy’s green eyes and he wonders aimlessly how someone who looks that sad can possibly be what Niall is describing.

"Don't act like it's not some big deal! He didn't just say sorry but he waited to make sure you were okay  _twice_  before leaving," Niall insists and his voice is rapidly getting higher, making other students in the classroom send them curious looks.

Louis just rolls his eyes although Niall can’t see since Louis’ fringe does a wonderful job of making sure nobody sees anything behind his glasses. "Maybe he's not an asshole?" Louis offers and he says it so simply that Niall scoffs in disbelief. They’re both silent for a full minute as the teacher sends a glare their way.

When she turns back to the board, Niall’s breaking the silence. "Yeah, okay, sure, and _I'm_  an asshole," Niall shoots back, sarcasm leaking into his voice making Louis smile that small smile again.

"It's possible," Louis teases, swatting away the hand that tries to hit him a second later. "He seemed alright to me,” Louis informs, shrugging before taking a quick note of what the teacher’s saying. He thinks while Niall isn’t trying to be a judgmental asshole, he’s coming off as one and he wonders if Harry’s sad because people judge him before they get to know him. He wonders whether Harry’s like him.

He brushes that thought off quickly though as Niall scoffs again, shaking his head in disbelief. "But he's not; that’s the thing. What don't you understand?"

Louis turns to give Niall a flat look. "Do you know him personally Niall?"

Niall scratches the back of his neck, eyes cast downwards as he mutters, "No."

Louis lets his small smile grow only slightly wider. "Then don't assume," Louis chides quietly, turning back to the board. He figures he’s making the world a better place if there’s one less person judging someone they don’t know.

Niall makes an insulted noise, shaking his head and fixing his hair before he sends a slight glare Louis' way. It only lasts a minute or two before he breaks down, rolling his eyes and giving Louis a smile because, let's face it. Niall can't stay mad at anyone for long. Especially Louis.

—

Harry decides if there’s one thing bad about being on the football team, it’s the stench of the locker room. He’s wrinkling his nose as shuts his locker.

A voice yells, “Harry, catch!” from behind him and Harry literally whirls around, catching the towel right before it can hit his face. It smells of aftershave which is much better than the smell of dirty, sweaty _boy_ that’s in the air.

"Watch where you’re throwing things, Payne," Harry teases and he just manages to plaster a grin onto his face as one of his best friends laugh loudly, walking closer to Harry.

"It could’ve been something harder," Liam reminds him, shrugging before sitting down beside Harry. When he starts to tie his shoelaces, Harry has to hold back his laughter because Liam always struggles with it and quite frankly, it’s one of the most amusing things ever.

"Hey Liam, hey Harry," Zayn greets them and he swipes the towel from Harry’s hands, wiping his forehead with it before sitting down next to Liam.

Harry simply acknowledges Zayn with a nod of his head, a smile still plastered on his face. It’s not fake, not really. It’s just not as real as it could be but it is _something_ and that’s more than what Harry can say some days.

"Hey Zayn," Liam mutters, his lips pursing as he focuses on getting his shoelaces tied. He lets out a little grunt of frustration and Harry can’t help the chuckle that slips between his lips.

Zayn just smiles though and Harry watches as he reaches down, pushing Liam’s hands out of the way and tying his shoelaces for him. Harry thinks he feels a pang in his own heart. It’s something about the way Zayn can't stop stupidly smiling at the blush that covers Liam’s face when he’s done.

Harry wants to sigh but he doesn’t. He figures his whole life is enough of a sigh and now he’s using metaphors he doesn’t even understand so he just pushes it all out of his mind.

There’s a second of Zayn and Liam being lost in their own world before Zayn’s turning towards him, a curious glint in his eye that makes Harry worried.

Harry thinks he hides everything quite well but he doesn’t doubt that Zayn and Liam both know that Harry’s not as happy as he seems. He’s not obvious about it—well at least he doesn’t think he is.

He really does try—he puts on smiles and he laughs when he’s supposed to, he goes to parties he’s invited to, he lets girls drape themselves all over him but none of it matters. He’s not really smiling and laughing and he’s not enjoying himself at the stupid parties that consist of booze and sex. He’s especially not enjoying the way girls fall to their feet for him because he’s always been taught to treat girls with the utmost respect but it’s hard when they don’t even respect themselves. Not to mention, he doesn’t even like girls—not that anyone besides his family knows. But he figures Zayn and Liam knows too even though it’s never been brought up.

But all in all, Harry does what he’s supposed to as the captain of the football team and he hates that he conforms to the rules of society but there’s not much he can do. Not in a small town like this.

"Harry, I saw you earlier," Zayn informs and there’s something in the way that he says it that makes Harry’s skin crawl. He doesn’t quite know how interpret the tone of Zayn’s voice.

Harry doesn’t let any of this show on his face as he looks up curiously. "You always see me," Harry reminds slowly and his voice gives away to his confusion.

Zayn shakes his head then, eyes slightly wider than usual. "No, I don’t think that you understand. I saw you  _with_  someone," Zayn explains just as slowly.

Harry narrows his eyes at Zayn’s statement but before he can speak Liam starts humming _Use Somebody_ under his breath.

Both Harry and Zayn glance at Liam wondrously for a second before they turn back to continue their conversation.

"You saw me with someone?” Harry repeats in question before continuing, “I'm always with someone, Zayn. People always walk with me to classes and I hang around in the hallways all the time. What are you talking about?"

Zayn shakes his head again. " _No,_ I saw you with that hermit boy," Zayn insists and he’s tilting his head with curiosity as he says it.

Harry raises both his eyebrows, tilting his own head as well. "Zayn, I have no idea who you're talking about but the odds are if he's a hermit then I probably wasn't talking to him. Now think fast," Harry throws the football that was in his lap to Zayn who catches it, "Let's go play some football, yeah?” Harry suggests and if it he does it to change the subject, well, Harry does what he wants. Sometimes.

Zayn scrunches up his eyebrows at Harry before shrugging and tugging lightly at Liam’s sleeve who’s been watching the whole conversation with a light of curiosity in his eyes but politely not intruding. "I'll be goalie," Liam declares before grinning and breaking the awkward silence.

—

"What are you staring at?" Louis wonders quietly, taking a bite of his sandwich. He’s sitting with Niall at their usual lunch table and for some reason, Niall keeps staring off at something or someone in the distance. Every time Louis turns to try to see what he’s looking at, Niall just glances back down at his food.

Niall turns then and he grins at Louis brightly which is never a good sign in Louis’ book. "Someone. Since when do you care?" Niall teases, ripping a fry in half before stuffing one part into his mouth.

Louis simply shrugs, reaching over and stealing one of Niall’s fries himself which the Irish boy glares at him for. "I don't. It just seems to be taking up a lot of your attention so I was wondering."

Niall scoffs, dramatically placing a hand to his heart. "Of course that's the reason," Niall jokes playfully before sticking the other half of the fry he didn’t eat into his mouth.

Louis leers up at Niall through his eyelashes with a knowing look and Niall grins again. Louis’ more than suspicious now but he doesn’t voice it, convinced Niall will turn it around on him somehow. "Come on Niall, you know I couldn't give a rat's ass about any of these people."

"He's staring," is all Niall replies in a whimsical voice before suddenly becoming very invested in his burger. Louis stares at him incredulously before slowly turning around, focusing on the general area Niall had been staring at. He doesn’t normally even glance up from his food, so it’s a bit overwhelming at first.

His eyes flitter by the kids roaming the cafeteria before finally coming to a stop at the table which he assumes holds the football players given their attire. He goes through each and every one of them before stopping at the end of the table, meeting wary green eyes.

Louis starts in surprise and he flips around immediately before reaching over to flick Niall in the ear. "Why is he staring at me?" Louis whispers as if he speaks too loudly then the curly haired boy will hear him.

Niall shrugs, his smile giving him away. "Maybe for once, you won't be ignored in this school."

Louis continues to glare. He’s anything but amused because the only thing Louis does know about the curly haired boy is that he’s the captain of the football team and Louis is pretty damn sure that means he’s popular and if he’s noticing Louis, something happened that shouldn’t have. " _What did you_ _do?_ " Louis accuses and his eyes flash in annoyance.

Niall shrugs again, looking much calmer than he has any right to be. "I didn't do anything. I've actually never spoken to him. So maybe Louis, just maybe, did it occur to you that he might actually be interested in you because you're you?" Niall waggles his eyebrows before standing up, grabbing his tray in the process and walking away to throw it out.

Louis squashes the urge to yell after Niall to come back and tell him everything he knows because that would just go and bring him uncalled-for attention so he settles with putting his face in his hands and sighing instead.

—

Harry clenches his jaw in determination, his foot flying out to kick the ball with a strength he sometimes doesn’t even know he possesses. It’s not hard to forget because he’s ridiculously clumsy every time there isn’t a ball between his two left feet.

His eyes track the ball and watches as it safely hits the net and then he hears the roar of the crowd in his ears. He grins and turns to give Liam a thumbs up beside him as they jog back to their rightful positions but as he’s doing so, he catches sight of a red beanie sticking out from the crowd of people in blue, and he lets his eyes wander over.

He realizes it’s the boy from before that he'd literally run into _because_ of his clumsiness and Harry finds his eyes wandering over in that direction  _way_  more throughout the game.

By the end of the game, he’s tired and exhausted but apparently Zayn isn't because he runs up to Harry with a smug grin on his face. "I  _knew_  it. I called it."

Harry's face scrunches up as his features take on a look of confusion. He doesn’t know what Zayn’s talking about half the time considering the boy’s a genius but it seems even when he’s saying simple words, Harry doesn’t understand. "What?"

"That hermit, you  _like_  him," Zayn says, grinning widely and Harry feels his face flush and he hopes that Zayn will pass it off as just the exertion of the football game.

"Which hermit?" Harry asks again, reaching up to fix his collar absentmindedly as they trek across the wet grass. It started to lightly drizzle halfway through the game and Harry thinks he likes the rain quite a bit.

Zayn rolls his eyes. "That one," Zayn informs, pointing in the direction where Harry can see the boy with the beanie and another guy talking to each other as they head away from the field, probably home.

"He's a hermit?" Harry wonders, cocking his head as he turns to face Zayn again whose expression is still incredibly smug. Harry wants to glare but he doesn’t have enough energy.

"Well, he's pretty socially inactive aside from the fact he's friends with Niall Horan, so yes. I like to refer to him as a hermit but Harry,  _you like him_."

Harry becomes undeniably redder and he turns away from Zayn, taking the lead. He turns red too easily for his own taste and his friends enjoy embarrassing him until he’s as a blushing idiot. "I don’t. I mean I don't even know his name."

"Yet," Zayn corrects, patting Harry on the back without hesitating. "I wonder if Niall had to literally drag him out here. He doesn't seem like the type to watch football games," Zayn muses aloud and he’s talking to himself but he makes it clear that Harry is meant to hear.

Harry actively tries to glare at Zayn this time but fails, instead falling into an almost resigned look. "Do _you_ even know the guy?”

"No," Zayn answers after a moment and it’s as if he was really thinking about the question.

"Then don't judge him," Harry reprimands before he turns towards the locker room but Zayn is one step ahead of him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Harry warily turns towards Zayn, but in his mind curiosity is bumping off the walls. "Yes?"

"You didn't let me finish. No, I don't know him, but if this _thing_ you’re doing keeps going the way it’s going now then, I'm sure to," Zayn assures, his smile stretching so wide Harry finds himself wondering idly how his cheekbones don't hurt yet because his sure as hell would have.

"Sod off," Harry mumbles but he does chance one more look at the boy with the red beanie, wondering what exactly it was about him that drew him in.

—

"Louis, get  _off_  of me," Daisy screams weakly as her brother laughs loudly, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

While Louis rarely talks to anyone, he makes up for it with how much he talks to his family. It’s second nature now to try to keep a smile on everyone’s face. After his mom’s two divorces, they weren’t really well off and Louis knew his mom had to work long and hard hours, so he always took care of the girls.

Now they’re better—much better actually. His mother is newly married and she’s happy which makes Louis happy because his upmost priority is his family. With Dan around, they actually have spare money—not that Louis uses it.

Instead he watches fondly as Dan spends it on his sisters and he thinks _finally_ because his sisters deserve everything and more.

"I don't know love, what do you think I should do Phoebe?" Louis asks, turning his body slightly to face the other twin who giggles at the silly expression on her brother’s face.

"I don't know Louis!" Phoebe answers and she laughs at her sister's expression of outrage which Louis finds to be quite adorable.

"I guess I'll just," Louis pauses for all of five seconds before his fingers go to Daisy's sides and he starts to tickle her. Both twins are incredibly responsive when it comes to tickling and it’s one of the few things Louis uses against them.

"Ah! Louis, you monster, stop it!" Daisy protests loudly as she writhes underneath him, her eyes tearing up with the intensity of her laughter.

Louis gives an exaggerated sigh, mimicking defeat. "Fine, fine, I won't tickle you anymore." Louis rolls over so he’s staring up at the ceiling and his arm that was on top of Daisy is now off of her.

He isn't surprised when he feels a little body jump onto of him and he feels fingers digging into his sides. Louis laughs vibrantly and lets Daisy have her fun but it isn't too long before ten more sets of fingers join in and the twins are giggling loudly in his ears.

Finally Louis sits up, grabbing both of the twins with two of his arms and scooping them up into his lap. "Well, I think that's enough fun for me today. Why don't you go play princess with Lottie instead?" Louis suggests to the twins who falter, taking it into consideration.

" _Louis, the walls are thin and I can hear_ _you_ _,”_ A voice yells from the next room over and Louis laughs again. He laughs so often when he’s at home that he’s sure he’ll live until a hundred, what with laughing making you live longer.

"Sorry Lottie, I love you!" Louis assures and he places the twins down, kissing both of them on the forehead before walking out of the room and leaving them to themselves.

"Yeah, yeah," Lottie mutters just as Louis passes her room. Louis smiles to himself before knocking lightly on the door and walking in, placing his chin on Lottie's shoulder. He glances over to see what book she’s reading.

"Louis, get off me," Lottie mumbles and she’s too deeply invested in the book to actually push him off.

"Are you reading Pride and Prejudice?" Louis asks mockingly, grinning when Lottie pouts up at him.

"Why does it matter?" Lottie grumbles and she shuts the book closed before spinning her chair around fully so she can face Louis.

"It doesn't, I just like to annoy you," Louis confides, playfully flicking her on the head and running out before she can throw anything at him.

"Wanker!" Lottie calls after him and he shuts the door as he goes.

"Potty mouth!" Louis reprimands before stopping at Felicite's room, peering in to see the quiet girl fast asleep with her textbook still in her lap.

First Louis takes out his phone and snaps a picture before he can help it. Then he’s walking over to her quietly and moving the textbook out of her lap, placing it on her bedside table. He picks her up carefully and places her in bed while pulling the duvet over her. He leans down to kiss her forehead before creeping back out and walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Mum," Louis greets, sitting down on to one of the spare chairs. Dan’s out at work but he’s always home for dinner which he assumes his mom is making.

"Hi Lou," Jay says, turning to smile brightly at him before resuming her cooking. "Causing a ruckus up there, aren't you?"

Louis raises his arms above his head as if trying to prove his innocence. "I did no such thing!"

Jay laughs- Louis definitely inherited her laugh, it’s bright and simply real, it makes everyone in the room feel happy just by hearing it- at Louis, shaking her head. "Why don't you go outside Louis? You're always here taking care of the girls. I've got them tonight. Go have some fun."

Louis' face falls slightly and he doesn’t want to tell her how the only time he has fun and feels like himself is when he’s away from everyone. "Of course Mum, thank you, I love you," He tells her as sincerely as possible and he gives her the best smile he can manage.

"It's no problem love, have a good time!"

Louis nods warily, staring down at his outfit with a frown. He knows that he can’t go outside while sporting the dark green jeans and suspenders he’s wearing without being called out on it at least once. Words like _gay_ and _cocksucker_ will be thrown his way. And it’s not that he thinks gay means anything bad because he’s comfortable with his sexuality. The thing is when people call him gay, they mean it as an insult and Louis just can’t handle it and he knows that so he goes upstairs to change his outfit first.

It’s not that Louis is delicate. He’s not. It’s just if someone were to call him gay in a derogatory way, he’d probably punch them in the face and Louis doesn’t even want to think of the consequences that come with that.

Ten minutes later Louis is calling, "Bye Mum!” as he shuts the door behind him.

Louis can hear a faint goodbye and he reaches up to pull his beanie over his forehead, letting his glasses jut out.

He takes a deep breath, inhaling the clean, crispy air before he takes a step and starts to walk to somewhere in the town—he doesn't know where he’s going and for the most part, he doesn't really care. He can hear his footsteps resulting in the crunch of gravel and he figures autumn is his favorite season.

He likes the colors of the leaves and he likes the fresh smell in the air. He likes the way it promises a new beginning—how next year during autumn, he’ll be university in London and he’ll be double majoring in drama and business. He can’t wait if he’s honest and he’s looking forward to being himself and having a compatible roommate and maybe just having people around him understand for once.

At some point or another he realizes he’s walking by the school and almost immediately starts to turn the other way when he sees the footie players practicing. Curiosity takes over and he start to walking towards the school unconsciously. He’s always loved football but it’s never something he tried at school, figuring it would be a waste of his time.

Back then, his scholarship was his lifeline out and all that he could think repeatedly to himself was _ineedgoodgradesineedtoleaveineedtogetaway._ He did get the scholarship as it turns out—a full ride to the university of his choice. And he feels good about it, really.

But it’s one of the reasons he never invested himself in sports or anything else in general.

He watches as the footie players move across the field with a gracefulness and agility that takes years to master. He cocks his head, taking a step closer when he hears a whistle blow and suddenly all the players are getting off the field and heading back towards the school.

Louis fixes his glasses which somehow turned crooked in the process of watching. He shakes his head before continuing to walk. He’s just past the school, crossing the road when he hears a honk and he turns to the side, eyes widening as headlights blare in his vision.

He stumbles back blindly, falling hard on his backside just as the car halts a few feet away from him. He looks up in a daze, eyes still wide as he watches the headlights die down and someone comes running out from the driver's seat, followed by the person in the passenger's seat.

"Are you okay? Fuck, I keep doing this. I'm sorry—I didn't even see, I'm so—I didn't know—" Someone apologizes frantically and their voice is the epitome of panic.

For some reason Louis feels like he's heard the voice before, like he recognizes it—but with his ears ringing and eyesight blurring he can't tell for sure.

The other person softly gasps and Louis hears another door open and close. "Did you guys kill him?" A third person asks warily.

Then their voice takes on a tinge of amusement—which is odd because Louis can't find anything funny about their current situation. "Wow, your luck sucks Haz," The voice continues to mumble and it’s clear that the third stranger clearly enjoying this more than he should be.

"Shut up Zayn, this is not the time," The first voice grumbles and Louis feels cool fingers against his forehead and he lets out a noise that could be of comfort and leans into it.

The second person places their fingers in front of Louis' face, waving them idly. "How many fingers am I holding up?" If Louis wasn’t completely out of it, he would swear he resembles a puppy which is odd, considering he’s a human. He puts it off to nearly being run over.

"Four?" Louis mumbles and his voice is hoarser than usual which is saying something.

"He’s got to have a concussion or something," The puppy one announces in a resigned tone. It’s then Louis realizes he is actually imagining things because he looks more human now.

Louis pushes himself onto his elbows, startling everyone. He shakes his head slowly before muttering, "I'm fine, but thanks."

"You are not fine," Another person argues and Louis assumes it to be the first person.

"I am. Seriously. It's no big deal." Finally Louis chances looking up and finds himself slightly speechless when he realizes he’s looking into the broken, broken green eyes of Harry Styles.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks him quietly, concern clouding over his features. It draws his eyebrows together and pushes his lips out in a pout and Louis thinks he looks like a disgruntled kitten.

Louis does have the sense to nod his head, shakily getting to his feet. He pulls his sweatshirt tighter around him by wrapping his arms around his torso and he reaches up to tug his beanie down as well. "I'm fine, thanks."

Louis doesn't give Harry or the other two boys a chance to talk as he walks away swiftly, not looking back and heading towards Niall’s house with eyes of wonder and something like adrenaline running through his veins.

—

Harry stares absentmindedly at his desk, gnawing on the end of his pen as he waits for the bell to ring so the lesson can start.

Just before it can ring, someone bursts through the door and Harry finds himself glancing up in curiosity.

He feels something like a small smile grow on his face as he stares at the short and shapely boy standing in the doorway, out of breath.

Harry's eyes rack down the brunet's attire, from the grey beanie on the top of his head and glasses settled on his nose to the worn in grey converse on his feet. Clearly he’s tired because he settles into the desk right in front of Harry and lets his head fall with a quiet bang. Harry can't help himself from smiling even wider.

The English teacher, Ms. Anikewich, frowns at the small boy for a second before something that Harry would describe almost as pity fills her eyes and she continues with her lesson.

Harry’s curious about what the look means but doesn't comment on it, taking notes when he’s supposed to and answering questions when he’s picked on.

Nearing the end of the class, Ms. Anikewich, who seems  _way_  too young to be a teacher in Harry's opinion declares that she has an announcement.

"I'm setting you up in pairs to write a short romance skit. However don't worry, you won't have to act it out but you do have to write it. The pairs have already been assigned—" The whole class groans and Ms. Anikewich rolls her brown eyes. "So listen for your name."

The brunette rattles off names and Harry waits patiently for his name, beating out a rhythm on the desk with his pen out of boredom. Finally, the last names called are, "Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles."

Harry narrows his eyes in confusion before he raises his hand.

"Yes?" Ms. Anikewich asks, pointing to Harry who droops his shoulders in confusion.

"I don't know a Louis Tomlinson?" He says the sentence more like a question than an actual statement.

Ms. Anikewich sighs and she looks entirely annoyed with the words that came out of Harry's mouth. "He's sitting in front of you, Mr. Styles," She reveals and she’s rolling her eyes as she turns away from the class and goes to write the project details on the chalkboard.

Said boy turns around, beanie covering his glasses and Harry doesn’t know how he’s able to see but he figures asking will do more harm than good, so he doesn’t question it.

"'M sorry, I slept really late last night, er, what are we doing?" Louis asks drowsily and Harry thinks he’s melting no matter how much it makes him sound like a teenage girl because Louis’ voice is coated in sleep and drowsy and low and Harry finds it a bit difficult to breathe.

"We have to write a romance skit," Harry informs and it’s amazing that he can speak normally if he’s being honest. Harry finds himself cocking his head to see if maybe he can see brunet's eyes, and maybe, just maybe figure out his eye color.

"Sounds fun," Louis mumbles, stretching slightly as he yawns. He sets his arms on Harry's desk and lies his head down on top of them. "When do you want to work on it?"

Harry scratches the back of his neck and he shrugs but then he realizes Louis can’t see him. "Well. I have football practice every other weekday after school but I'm free today," Harry offers.

One of Louis' hands come up to give him a thumbs up and Harry is oddly tempted to bite it but holds himself back because honestly, he’s turning into a major creep. "We can't go to my house though. My mom's kind in the middle of renovating furniture and stuff,” Harry tacks on when it seems Louis isn’t going to say anything else.

Louis finally peers up from his arms but Harry still can’t see his eyes and if he’s honest, he almost groans outloud in frustration because now that he can’t see them, he really wants to. "Erm. I guess my house then?" Louis suggests and he seems to be uncomfortable with the idea.

Harry shrugs again and this time he’s aware that Louis can see him. "If you're cool with it. I'll need an address and stuff though."

"Erm, yeah, just hold on." Louis turns around in his seat and starts unzip his bag just as the bell rings.

"Hey, it's fine. I'll catch up with you at lunch. Unless we have other classes together?" Harry flushes as he stands up and gathers his stuff. "I never exactly noticed."

He feels incredibly stupid for it too because while he knows next to nothing about Louis other than that Harry tends to get into accidents involving him more often than not, he can’t believe he’d ever let this boy slip him by.

Louis snorts quietly, shaking his head bitterly. "You wouldn't be the first."

Something about that sentence rubs Harry in the wrong way. "What do you mean?" He wonders, looking down at Louis, just now realizing he’s taller than him.

Louis shakes his head again, reaching up to fix his beanie as Harry watches on. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. But yeah, we do have a few classes together. The rest are after lunch though."

Harry nods and he’s still wondering what Louis meant but he lets it go for the moment. "I'll see you then." Harry raises his hand in a mock salute and for the second time in months, smiles a genuine smile as he walks off.

When he sits down in his seat during History with that same ridiculous smile both Liam and Zayn send him odd looks, wondering what happened and when Zayn realizes it’s the same smile he gets because of Liam, he smiles knowingly at Harry who just flushes red because he has nothing to say.

—

"So you're telling me he nearly ran you over and now you're bringing him home?" Niall snickers through a French fry and his eyes are shining delightedly.

Louis sighs loudly, pulling his beanie off for a split second, shaking his hair before fixing it. He puts the beanie back on before he answers Niall.

"It's not like I did it on purpose! I mean—I don't even—I don't like working with people in general. You know that! What if my Mum makes a gay joke? Or Lottie insults him? Wait—or even worse, what if the twins turn him into a Princess? Niall, what the fuck am I supposed to do?" Louis sends his best friend a panicked look beneath his fringe.

Louis knows that they have a tough love relationship—and it works out well. Niall never deals with Louis’ broody shit and Louis never lets Niall get too big headed. They keep each other grounded and at the end of the day, they love each more than actual brothers.

Niall reaches over and pats Louis' hand comfortingly. "You sound like you're bringing your boyfriend home. Calm down, Louis. I'm sure they won't do that. I know your family just as well as you know mine, and I know they have the good grace not to do that. Or at least, I think," Niall muses.

"If they do, I'm not letting you eat cookies for the rest of the week," Louis threatens darkly before he takes a sip from his water bottle.

Niall shrugs, pulling his hand back from where it was on top of Louis’ and holds it out for Louis to shake instead. "Deal."

Louis shakes it firmly and suddenly he feels someone sliding in beside him. The first thing he feels is shock because no one ever joins them at their table. They used to before they realized how introverted and shy Louis came off as and they decided they’d spend other time with Niall because while the blond boy doesn’t admit to it, he’s extremely popular.

Niall is the quite literally the life of the party and he’s friends with basically everyone yet somehow he stuck around even after Louis became this reserved and timid little shit. He figures it’s because Niall knows that Louis is like him—although not nearly as happy. He doesn’t think he knows _anyone_ quite like Niall who always has a grin on his face.

Louis looks up just in time to catch those green eyes and maybe it’s just him, but they look less sad, less lost. Like they’re shining, just a bit. But Louis’ a certified crazy person, so it’s probably just him.

"Hey Lou, could I get your address real quick? Coach wants us to run laps as soon as we finish our lunch, so." Harry gives him a 'what-are-you-gonna-do?' look as he shrugs.

Louis scrunches up his eyebrows, tilting his head in confusion. "Lou?" He repeats. He has no idea when they progressed into the nickname stage but it’s not like he minds. Harry probably does it to everyone. It’s nothing to worry about.

However Harry immediately blushes, looking embarrassed and if Louis takes a second to admire the pretty pink coloring his cheeks, that’s his own business. "I'm sorry, it just slipped out, I didn't mean—"

Louis shakes his head and he gives Harry a small smile. "It's fine, and you  _really_  need to stop apologizing."

"Oh, okay, sorr-"

Louis shoot him a flat look to which Harry only turns redder. "Could I, uh, just get the address?"

Louis almost laughs but he remembers he’s in public and pulls a poker face instead, nodding as he digs through his bag, picking out a piece of scrap paper and pencil. He quickly scribbles down his address and hands it to Harry.

Harry stares at it wordlessly before his face turns even  _redder_. Is that even possible? "Erm. Can I—could you—Er. Can I maybe get your number too? In case I need help getting there or get lost or something?"

Louis tilts his head in confusion but nods nonetheless not wanting to come off as rude and he takes the paper back before scribbling his number down. He gives the paper back and Harry nods to himself.

"I just. Yeah, practice. I’m just going to—bye Lou." Harry smiles looks a bit more like he’s mortified than anything else as he scrambles off and Louis has a strange urge to giggle.

There are a few seconds of silence before Niall bursts into laughter. Louis immediately turns to him in confusion. "What's so funny?" Louis wonders out loud before going to steal one of Niall’s fries.

"He likes you, Louis," Niall tells him and he’s still laughing even after Louis drops the fry dejectedly.

Louis' face grows even more confused. " _What?_ " Louis asks and he’s completely perplexed. He has absolutely no idea where Niall’s gotten the idea from and he feels more bemused than anything else.

"For an all A student, you sure are stupid," Niall mutters, shaking his head as he grins at his best friend.

Louis isn’t sure whether he’s supposed to take that as an insult or not so he just frowns. "Shut up, he doesn't like me. I don't even think he's bi, much less gay. He's captain of the  _football_  team. I don't think that's even allowed or something," Louis counters and he doesn’t know why his voice sounds so defensive.

Niall rolls his eyes, reaching over to flick Louis on the side of the head. He pauses before doing it again. Louis continues to stare in a mixture of bewilderment and disbelief. Then Louis watches as Niall nods to himself as if confirming something.

"What?" Louis asks suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"Your head really is as thick as it seems."

Louis glares and in response simply sticks Niall the middle finger.

\--

Louis is in his math class when he feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He furrows his eyebrows, wondering who would text him.

It could have been one of his friends from out of town that he met on the campus during the early visit he took to his university, but they all knew he was in school. He shrugs mentally as his hand goes to his back pocket and pulls out his phone, unlocking it and going to his texts underneath the desk.

_Hey, I just thought I'd let you know this is my number. :) - Harry_

Louis stares at the phone in disbelief before what he’s reading registers in and then he adds in the contact anyways, replying simply with:

_how are you texting me? Aren't you in class ?? :)_

He only has to wait seconds before a reply comes.

_Nah, coach pulled us out again. You know, with the championship coming up, what else should we expect? It's not like I mind though. I love football .x_

Louis glances up to make sure the teacher isn't looking not that any of them pay much attention to him anyways before tapping out a reply. He knows it’s because most if not all pity him. They know he’s one of their best students but they also know Louis doesn’t talk to anyone. And it’s a bit sad if he thinks about it but then he remembers he chose this.

_well don't get caught !! And if i get caught I expect you to get my phone back. just saying . :)_

Again, Louis only has to wait seconds.

_Deal, the price of talking to you has to come with a penalty doesn't it? Not that I mind. Talking to you is nice! Different sort of…_

Louis feels an uncertain smile tug at his lips.

_is that a good thing or bad ?_

Louis gets the feeling that Harry is almost waiting for his text because another reply comes soon enough.

_Good. Definitely good :) .xx_

Louis doesn't reply after that, but the smile doesn't leave his face either.

—

"Someone's excited to go home," Zayn teases and Liam laughs and that’s not saying a lot because Liam laughs whenever Zayn makes a joke, more often than not. Harry shoots Zayn a glare as he opens the door to his car. The two other boys get in as well and Harry puts in the key, starting the engine.

"What makes you think that?" Harry mutters as he pulls out of the school parking lot and toward Liam’s house because he knows Liam will later drop Zayn off.

"Harry, even I know," Liam informs from beside him, rolling his eyes as he fiddles with Harry’s radio because both Liam and Zayn start to complain anytime Harry plays any music from his phone. Mostly Zayn though because Liam is too nice to give Harry any real shit about his music taste. He decides he likes Liam better.

Harry scoffs, shaking his head in denial. "You’re both just being ridiculous."

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say Haz, but we all know you've got a thing for this Louis character," Liam mutters under his breath and Zayn hums in agreement from the back. Harry decides that he takes what he said before about liking Liam better back and decides he doesn’t like either of them.

"I do not," Harry says defensively before taking a right turn onto Liam’s driveway.

"Harry," Zayn warns sternly from the back, turning to face Harry with an almost determined look. Harry sighs because when Zayn gets serious, it means things have gone too far. That or he really needs to use the bathroom.

"What Zayn?"

"If you like him, go for it. Seriously. Do it. For me, for Liam, for him. But most importantly for  _you_. I know that you don't think there’s anyone out there for you but how will you ever know if you never try? Maybe it's just me, but it doesn't seem like Louis would like you just because you're 'the football captain Harry who's popular and has girls fawning over him like he's some Adonis."

Harry's mouth falls open slightly at Zayn calling him out, eyes huge as he stares at Zayn who stares right back unblinkingly.

"Seriously. Just try. Please?" Liam adds more softly from his other side.

Harry let his head drop into his hands, contemplating it before sighing. “I can’t do this. I don’t know how to do this,” Harry admits quietly.

“Harry, you know we love you no matter what, right?” Liam asks quietly and he places a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry doesn’t know if it makes him feel better or worse.

“I know that. Of course I know that,” Harry assures, before looking up at his two best friends who are staring at him sadly. He figures this confrontation was a long time coming.

“Harry, do this one thing for yourself, please?” Zayn pleads from the back and Harry stays silent, lips forming a thin line. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. He barely even knows Louis and it’s not enough to like him, not really.

But at the same time, Harry wants to take a chance. He wants to put his heart on his sleeve for once and just let things _be_ but that’s not how it works, not for him.

“I don’t know how,” Harry repeats and he says it so quietly that if both Liam and Zayn hadn’t been waiting to hear what he was saying, he figures they wouldn’t have.

“You don’t need to. Just do what feels right,” Liam advises and Zayn nods along to what he’s saying. Harry looks back and forth between them before groaning out loud.

"I hate everything. Both of you, get out of my car, now," Harry demands, clearly trying to feign being upset with them but Liam smiles sadly and Harry has the decency to roll his eyes as he shoves the brown haired boy lightly so he hopes they figure out that he isn't actually _mad_.

After they both get out, Harry mumbles to himself, "I hate my life," before revving the engine again and pulling back out of the driveway.

—

"I see you didn't need my number," Is what Louis greets Harry with when he opens the door to see Harry standing there with his hands in his pockets.

Harry smiles bashfully, shaking his head. "Guess not, sorry." He doesn’t mention that he wanted it for his own personal use but he figures it’s probably better that way.

Louis shrugs, closing the door behind Harry. "It's alright. By the way, I'm still tired so I might not be a good host. Next time," Louis promises and Harry has to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling because  _next time_. There would be a  _next time_.

Minutes later he finds himself in what looks like a study hall. "I'll be right back," Louis tells him and he stops in the doorway, looking as if he’s debating whether to leave Harry alone or not.

"I'll be here," Harry assures, giving Louis a smile as he sets himself down on the floor. Louis stares a beat longer before nodding and walking out.

Harry hums to himself, taking out some pencils and a notebook to brainstorm. He’s not terrible at English but he’s nowhere near the best. He’s still thinking when he hears the sound of footsteps and glances up. What he doesn’t expect to see is two pairs of eyes peering at him from the door.

Harry's face crinkles in amusement, moving his body so he can see who they are. Immediately the eyes retract and Harry chuckles quietly, moving back to his old position. The eyes appear again and Harry pretends not to notice this time although he’s smiling widely.

Suddenly a thump is heard and Harry's eyes immediately flash up in worry. A small blond girl is on the floor, rubbing her head with her nose scrunched up in distaste and Harry can’t help but think it’s adorable.

"Phoebe!" A high pitched voice wails, stepping out into view as well, looking identical to the girl on the floor.

"I'm  _sorry_! His hair is just so curly, I needed a closer look Daisy!" The girl that Harry presumes to be Phoebe whines loudly.

Daisy rolls her eyes before turning towards Harry but he can see that she has held a hand out behind her back to help her sister off the floor. "Who are you?"

Harry smiles easily. "I'm Harry. Who are you lovely girls?"

Phoebe is standing up now, brushing herself off. "I'm Phoebe and that's Daisy. We're twins," She introduces them as if she thinks Harry might miss the fact that they were twins.

Daisy nods in agreement, taking a wary step closer to Harry. "Why are you here?"

Harry's smile grows wider, motioning with his hands for the girls the girls to sit in front of him. They stare at each other first before they both nod each other and automatically jump over to Harry, taking seats on his lap which Harry doesn’t expect at all.

Harry freezes at the sudden weight but relaxes after he’s given a moment to adjust. "I'm here because I'm working on a school project with Louis. Do you girls know Louis?"

Immediately both girls begin nodding vigorously. "You do?" Harry asks, feigning shock and both girls giggle at him.

"He's our brother," Daisy drawls out loudly making Harry smile. He didn’t know Louis had sisters but it occurs to him, he doesn’t know much about Louis at all.

"Is he really now?" Harry wonders, rearranging himself so it’s more comfortable for the twins to sit on him. They’ve both taken to either of his legs and he doesn’t mind, not really. All he’s ever had is Gemma and the only time she sat on his legs was for when she wanted to win an argument but Louis’ sisters are sitting there just for fun and Harry is enamored.

"Yes, he is," Phoebe confirms, reaching up to tug on one of Harry's curls. She gasps in Harry’s ear when she feels it. "It's so  _soft_!" She exclaims, "Check Daisy, it's so soft!"

Automatically another a small hand is in Harry's hair, pulling on one of his curls. Harry laughs as Daisy agrees in amazement, "Yes, it is!"

"He's officially perfect!" Phoebe declares, grinning even with one of her two front teeth missing unlike her sister and Harry grins back, feeling incredibly flattered.

Usually when people compliment him, it’s the girls that follow the football team around like their life depends on it and Harry tends to not believe _anything_ they say.

"Agreed," Daisy confirms, stopping her pulling only to poke Harry's cheek. "Will you date my brother?"

There’s a moment of silence as Harry actually registers the words and then he’s spluttering in shock, feeling completely caught off guard and for a moment he’s at a loss of words. "Um,” Harry says and he figures he could’ve been more eloquent.

"I mean, you're being so nice to us and your hair is soft and it's curly and you let Daisy poke your cheek and your name is Harry like the Prince!” Phoebe explains, waving her hands about and Harry can only watch on with a helpless look. “ _Oh_! Will you be Louis' Prince?" Phoebe stops her own tugging to look at Harry as seriously as she can.

Harry continued to splutter helplessly. "Oh, I—I, erm."

"Wait Pheeb, have you seen his eyes?" Daisy wonders, leaning up to pull Harry's eye-lid up slightly before retracting her hand.

Phoebe leans over to get a look before pursing her lips, seeming frustrated. "Why do you look so sad Harry?" She whispers uncertainly, patting his cheek softly.

Harry’s truly speechless at this point but Daisy jumps in before he can give a less than a reply. "Wait! See, I knew this would work out! Louis is always so happy and smiling and fun! He'll make you happy! Yup, you guys have to get married and have kids so Phoebe and I can play with them, okay? Promise me!" Daisy demands, holding her pinky out for him to link his own.

"Wait, what's your last name Harry?" Phoebe asks, holding a hand to her chin in apparent deep thought and if Harry wasn’t momentarily struck with confusion and a bit of humiliation he’d probably laugh at how cute it was.

Instead Harry manages to somehow stutter out, "Styles."

Both the twins light up at once. " _That’s pretty_!" They scream in unison. Then Daisy turns to Phoebe with a hint of a frown. “Louis Styles or Harry Tomlinson?” She asks.

Phoebe pauses before she answers, “Harry Tomlinson sounds nicer,” with a shrug.

Harry stares at them incredulously and he’s incredibly thankful when he hears footsteps walking into the room. He glances up hopefully and nearly sighs in relief when he sees Louis standing there.

"Daisy! Phoebe! What are you doing?" Louis calls and both twins automatically look up, resembling what look like deer caught in the headlights of a car.

Finally Daisy shrugs, handing Phoebe her hand again as they both get off Harry's lap. "Talking to Prince Harry, what are you doing?" Daisy asks cheerfully, throwing an arm around Phoebe’s shoulder.

"Girls," Louis deadpans and both sigh exaggeratedly. 

"Fine, we're leaving," Phoebe assures her brother, pulling Daisy along but they both turn to wave at Harry before they go. Harry waves back slowly and he’s completely lost because what the _fuck_ just happened.

"See you at the wedding!" Daisy yells, grinning as they both leave the room.

Louis turns back towards Harry in confusion. "Wedding? Never mind, I actually don't even want to know. I'm sorry for leaving you alone with the two of them, they're crazy," Louis apologizes as he sits down across from Harry.

Harry puts on a smile, still feeling a bit shaken up from how intuitive the twins were about him. "No, it's fine. I didn't know you had sisters," Harry says instead, moving on to a different subject in hopes it won’t give away how flustered he is.

"Four of them," Louis informs quietly but Harry can tell from the tone of his voice that he’s quite fond of them and it makes Harry want to smile, almost immediately forgetting about what the twins said.

"Well Daisy and Phoebe seem like sweethearts," Harry compliments earnestly because they did seem like sweethearts to him—their words weren’t meant to leave Harry feeling rattled.

"Yeah, I guess." Louis shrugs, flipping open his own notebook and that’s when Harry narrows his eyes in confusion because he recalls that both Daisy and Phoebe described their brother as 'happy and smiling and fun'.

But the thing is, Louis isn’t any of that. Not around him at least. He doesn’t seem happy or smiley or fun but Louis does have this weird light of mystery around him and that’s what makes Harry wonder if maybe there’s more to the boy than what he sees in front of him.

"Are you okay, Louis?" Harry wonders, staring at Louis whose head immediately snaps up and for the first time Harry can see his eyes and they’re _so_ blue that he feels like he’s falling.

Falling is something Harry is used to, in the physical sense. He has to be because playing football requires a lot of dirty work, including hitting the ground more than once on several occasions.

But figuratively—Harry’s never fallen. He’s never had the chance to and he’s never been willing to. He’s too scared of what’ll happen or rather, what _won’t_ happen.

Harry realizes that he’s giving Louis something he’s never given anyone else before and he didn’t even notice. He’s letting Louis see past all his walls and he’s putting his heart on his sleeve. And he doesn’t even fucking know Louis, so whatever that’s happening can’t be healthy in the slightest.

He doesn’t know what it is about Louis but he feels like he’s falling headfirst into a hole—as if he’s falling fast and he’s falling deep. He’s terribly scared because this isn't something he's done before, he never lets these kind of things happen because he knows better.

He should say he  _usually_  knows better because this time all it takes is one look and he feels like a goner. He knows he’s well liked but to love someone, in the position where you would do anything for them—that takes serious commitment and there are very few people in Harry’s life that are willing to commit to him.

So many people assume he’s fearless because he’ll take on a flying ball straight to his head without blinking but the reality is that he isn't. And in that moment, he's never felt as terrified as he is.

Maybe Louis should be the one asking him if he’s okay.

Then Harry remembers he asked a question and blinks out of his own world just as Louis looks back down and mumbles an answer, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Harry still feels the need to ask and his heart is pounding in his chest. He’s pretty sure his palms are sweating and he thinks he’s probably breathing faster than he’s supposed to be. It’s all ridiculous but somehow the realization of what’s he’s doing is hitting him and he feels like he’s trapped inside four walls and just can’t get out. It’s not bad though is the thing.

Louis just nods, pulling on his beanie and his eyes are gone again leaving Harry with a memory.

"If you're sure," Harry says unconvinced, trying to regain control of himself before passing a pencil to Louis. "So, we have to write a romance skit. Shall we think of ideas?"

Harry’s gone into game mode—right before a game, he’s always so nervous it’s ridiculous. His first few games, he’d actually thrown up beforehand. Now every time that he feels sick with nerves, he falls into this mindset where all he can think repeatedly to himself is _youcandothis_ and _youareawinnernomatterwhat_ and _donotletanyonegetinyourway_ and finally _youwinwhatyoustrivefor_. But it’s different because he doesn’t want to _win_ Louis. He might want to want win Louis over but he doesn’t think Louis is some prize.

No, it’s just that-well, he _wants_ Louis. He wants to know what’s hiding behind those eyes of his and what his smile looks like and whether he likes his tea bitter or sweet. He wants to know a lot like how Louis looks when he wakes up or how he looks right before he sleeps and that scares him.

Louis nods again and Harry bites his lip, hoping that maybe, just maybe it might be possible to win this beautiful boy over and maybe even have him fall headfirst into this hole with Harry.

But he knows even if he hopes for the best, he should still expect the worst.

—

After several hours, Harry and Louis still have nothing. Well they have a few ideas written but nothing really sticks out to them. They have nothing figured out.

But Harry thinks he’s figured out what he needs to and right now, all he wants is to get to know Louis because that’s all he can do. It’s not working out well since Louis is incredibly withdrawn and every time Harry tries to reach out to him, he seems to shrink in on himself.

Suddenly Harry hears footsteps and turns his body slightly to face the doorway. He’s expecting the twins again and behind him Louis turns too, seeming to realize what Harry’s doing.

A girl younger than them but older than the twins stands in the doorway, biting on the end of a pen as if she’s worried about going in or not. Harry makes note that the Tomlinson family likes to make decisions from door quite frequently.

"What Lottie?" Louis mutters, turning back to the notebook that might as well be empty. The girl—Lottie—shoots him an odd look which Harry can’t help but catch. He doesn’t know what it means but it clearly means _something_ because he only remembers once that he’s warranted that look from Gemma and it was when he came home at five in the morning, too drunk to even see.

It was a onetime thing and he made sure that it never happened again.

"I just—well, Felicite was walking by earlier and she told me you guys are thinking of ideas for a romance skit and I thought maybe I could help," Lottie offers, pulling the pen out of her mouth and clicking it multiple times instead.

Louis opens his mouth to refuse but Harry beats him to it. "That would be lovely," He tells her, smiling because maybe with her help they could actually get some work done on the project and while Harry could probably use all the time he could get with Louis, he’s kind of hungry and wants to go home.

Lottie smiles back hesitantly, sending Louis another look and Harry doesn't miss this one either. "Can I get a notebook?"

Harry nods, handing her the notebook in his hand.

Lottie automatically starts scribbling something down and it’s clear she came ready because she’s done writing within seconds. Although Harry’s amused, he doesn’t let it show.

She hands the notebook back to Harry, with the side she hadn't written on facing up. "Hope I could be of service," She says and her eyes are finally lighting up as she runs out.

"Weird," Harry murmurs, looking at Louis with raised eyebrows who simply shrugs, seeming as curious as Harry. Harry takes the initiative to flip the notebook over.

Both boys read the messy scrawl.

_A broken boy meets a boy who hides from the world and the rest is history, because they've found each other and maybe, that's all they really needed._

Harry pauses, considering the idea, letting it toss and turn in his head before turning to Louis who looks like he's seen a ghost. Harry looks around, a bit bewildered. "You okay Lou?"

The small boy nods slowly, not making eye contact. Harry lets it slide like he does with most things when it comes to Louis. He should work on that.

He can’t help but wonder if Louis is always like this—whether he always pulls away. Or if it’s just because it’s Harry.

Harry shrugs, saying, "I think this is actually a good idea. It represents a more modern culture in the way that obviously the characters are gay and I think that may give us a unique edge. Also, the idea is reasonable. It seems like something that can happen, so I think we should go for it," all the while pursing his lips as he turns to look at Louis to hear his opinion on the idea.

"Yeah, sure, works for me," Louis responds quietly. Harry nods, going to pack up his things and while he’s doing it, he thinks more about how reserved Louis is. It’s almost like he’s hiding a secret and Harry’s skin crawls with wanting to know what it is.

"Do you want to meet up again on Saturday?" Harry asks, turning to Louis while he stuffs everything into his bag. He should be more organized and Liam is constantly telling him so but Liam’s a slob himself so he doesn’t have much room to argue. From the look of Louis’ immaculate house, it becomes clear Louis is the exact opposite.

"Yeah, sure," Louis mutters again, ducking his head and Harry almost raises an eyebrow but in the end he does nothing because he gets the feeling that if Louis wanted to share what was bothering him, he  _would_  so Harry simply lets it drop again. It’s becoming quite the habit of his.

A sad one if he’s being honest.

Harry is just getting up when there’s a light knocking on the door. A woman who is clearly Louis' mother, judging by looks, pokes her head in the room.

"Hello,” She greets, addressing Harry. “I was just wondering Louis, if your friend here would—" She starts only to be cut off.

"Mum," Louis interrupts in a strained voice, clearly signaling for his mother to leave. Harry does raise his eyebrows this time, wondering what Louis’ doing because he’s waving his hand in front of his neck in a motion that clearly says no.

His mother gives Louis a look much like Lottie had before, and it’s a stare Harry wouldn’t like to be on the receiving end himself. She’s looking at him in a mix of disbelief and shock and it’s clearly not a good thing. "-would like to stay for dinner," She suggests, even more determined than before as she turns to look at Harry.

Harry's eyes widen as he turns to look at Louis who has a passive face on. "I—er—really should get going." He motions towards the windows hopelessly but she looks even more determined at that.

"Nonsense, I'll call your mother if I need to. You are having dinner with us. I'm glad that's settled." Jay smiles before casting Louis a look again and walking out.

Immediately Harry turns to Louis apologetically. "I didn't—"

Louis shakes his head, waving Harry off and Harry deflates a bit. "It's whatever, don't worry about it."

There’s an awkward moment of silence before, "Louis! Louis! Louis!" as the twins burst into the room, grinning ear to ear.

Louis turns to them almost exasperatedly. They look appalled at his expression before they both share matching looks that their mother and older sister did before turning back to Louis. Harry notices once again but this time he feels more curious than anything.

"Mum wants you to set the table!" Daisy hollers before giggling and running out, followed by Phoebe.

"But she was just here—" Louis complains, letting his head drop. "I'll be right back," Louis mutters to Harry, reaching up to fix his beanie idly as he leaves the room and Harry looks after him feeling lost.

There’s another minute of Harry wondering what’s going on before a different blonde walks in, but her hair is darker than Lottie and the twins. She looks slightly younger than Lottie but not by much and Harry can only assume that she’s another one of Louis' sisters.

She doesn't look up until she enters the room, flushing when she realizes someone else is in there with her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," She apologizes quietly, biting her bottom lip.

Harry smiles warmly at her even though he’s still confused. "You didn't interrupt anything. Did you need something?" Harry wonders instead, cocking his head.

The girl smiles back shyly. "Yeah, I was just looking for a textbook for school. I'm apparently the only one in this house who cares about their studies besides Louis," She confides with a tone of fondness.

Harry quirks an eyebrow. "Does this mean I should expect a good grade on this project?"

The girl laughs brightly, nodding. "Don't expect anything less than an A," She declares, grinning as she goes to the bookcase, easily pulling out a fat textbook. Across the front, the name, "Felicite" is printed.

"Oh, that’s nice to know," Harry informs, chuckling. "Felicite I'm guessing?" He assumes, looking pointedly at her book.

Fizzy nods, biting her lip again and she looks like she’s contemplating something. "And you're Harry?"

Harry nods back, looking at her in wonder and Felicite blushes before laughing lightly. "I heard the twins talking about you. Heard you're getting married to my brother," She explains, smiling again.

"Apparently," He agrees, shrugging but he does keeping smiling back so it’s a win in his book.

"He likes the color red, don't you forget it," She teases, making her way back to the door. "Nice to meet you, future brother-in-law."

"You too," He says back, waving as he sits there in wonder. Louis' whole family seems so chaotic but in a good way and they seem so—well,  _fun_. Was the gene somehow lost on Louis?

A minute or two later of Harry thinking him to himself and reevaluating his biology skills, Louis appears at the doorway. His glasses are crooked and his beanie is nearly falling off of his head. Harry can tell he's been smiling because the wisps of a grin are still there.

"Dinner's ready," He informs quietly but there’s an undertone of something _different_ and well, Harry doesn’t even really know how to explain it. It sounds like Louis is filled to the brim with happiness and Harry doesn’t even know what to make of that. Not when Louis’ looking somber again as he waits for Harry to get up.

"Alright," Harry says as he places his bag on the couch and follows Louis towards the dining room.

—

Saturday morning, Louis climbs out of bed and he’s barely awake as he throws on some clothes at the foot of his bed. He ends up wearing burgundy colored jeans which he rolls up at the bottom because he wants to, and just some random t-shirt. He discards his glasses and while he has bed hair, it’s not like he’s going anywhere soon so he leaves his beanie hanging on the doorknob for him to grab later. He stumbles down to breakfast with bare feet and drooping eyes.

His mom stands at the stove and when she turns around, she’s holding a spatula with pancakes in one hand and a plate in another. He smiles at her and gives her hug, kissing her cheek in the process.

Louis especially likes mornings like this. He likes how intimate everything feels and times like this, he feels like everything’s okay. He has a family that loves him and a wonderful life ahead of him. He’s going to be okay. Everything’s going to be okay.

His mother smiles back warmly and hands him his plate. He only manages to plop down in one of the chairs of the dining table with Felicite to one side and Phoebe to the other side when the doorbell rings.

"Lottie, Daisy, can one of you get that?" Jay calls, and Louis hears the stomping of feet racing down the stairs and then the door opening.

Louis takes a bite of his pancakes, wondering who would come to their house so early on a Saturday. Dan is at work taking care of some last minute things but he isn’t supposed to be back for another hour so Louis actually doesn’t know who it could be.

There’s a beat of silence followed by a shrill scream which is clearly Daisy and for a second Louis becomes rigidly alert but then he hears laughter so he softens and goes back to eating his pancakes.

"Mum! Your son-in-law is here!" Daisy yells excitedly and Louis instantly feels alert again, dropping his fork on to his plate. He points to the two closest to him.

"Which one of you got a boyfriend?" He demands, pointing his fork back and forth between them. Phoebe bursts out laughing and Felicite does her best to cover her own laughter with her napkin.

"You guys knew before I did? Tell me who! Was it you Fizzy? Was it Lottie? Phoebe, are you and Daisy sharing a boyfriend again?"

Phoebe giggles and shakes her head. Louis narrows his eyes at her playfully before he does a cannonball, knocking her off her chair on to the floor. Of course he makes sure he’s the one that hit the floor and Phoebe was on top of him but that doesn't stop him from tickling Phoebe, making her scream in protest as she laughs.

Even though he’d never actually hurt any of the girls, he does love messing around with them. He loves how happy they are and he hopes they never have to be sad. He’ll do anything and everything to keep a smile on their face, even if it’s being a complete nutter.

"Louis! Stop!" She begs and he grins, continuing to tickle her, his previous thoughts all but forgotten because his sister is laughing, well, it’s enough to make anyone distracted. They’re all simply  _adorable_.

"Louis! Phoebe! You know better than to do this at this time in the morning," Jay scolds from behind them and Louis swears he hears the muffled laughter of a guy so he immediately stops tickling his little sister and turns around slowly, eyes wide in anticipation.

He squints for a second because there's no way that could be—but with one look of those green eyes he knows it is.

—

"Well don't you look different," Harry comments later as they sit in the study again with Louis not bothering to change out of his clothes because well, Harry’s already seen him. There’s really no point.

"Yeah," Louis grumbles, pointedly not looking at Harry.

Harry can’t even begin to describe how Louis probably feels right now if he tried. It’s mostly humiliation and resignation though if Harry’s reading his face right.

When Harry walked in to the Tomlinson household that morning, he didn’t expect Louis to be on the floor laughing brightly while tickling one of the twins. If anything, it was the last thing he expected.

He didn’t expect Louis to be this _thing_ , this bright and effortlessly radiant _thing_. Harry’s never seen someone so beautiful in his entire life.

It’s almost as if Louis is the sun and Harry feels like the Earth orbiting him—never, never allowed to touch. He feels like he’s living in the fear of burning himself or even, exploding.

He doesn’t want to be the Earth—he wants to be Louis’ moon. He doesn’t want to be scared of Louis, not when Louis can be the reason he glows and shines.

Harry’s making metaphors he doesn’t understand as usual and English still isn’t his best subject but he wants to write endless poems about the color of Louis’ eyes and the knobs of his knees and the way he’s overwhelmingly gorgeous.

Harry narrows his eyes, pausing for a second, debating whether or not to take a chance but he figures there’s not much to lose so he might as well.

He inches closer, poking Louis' arm softly. "You know I don't care, right?" Harry asks, tilting his head to try to see Louis' face but if there’s one thing Harry knows, it’s that the smaller boy is incredibly stubborn and right now he refuses to look up.

"Yeah, alright. As if you won't go tell everyone how incredibly gay I am the first chance you get," Louis scoffs under his breath, still not staring up at Harry but his voice says all it needs to.

Harry feels a pang in his chest from Louis' words and it _hurts_ that Louis would think that about Harry. Especially when he hasn’t given Harry a chance to show Louis what he’s really like. "Do you really think I'd do that?" Harry wonders quietly.

Louis doesn't say anything and Harry knows the answer. Harry's face falls completely and he can’t help it. He feels like his heart has fallen out and it’s beating in pity on the floor that Louis is glaring at.

It’s pathetic if he’s honest because he didn’t even know who Louis was a week ago but Harry can’t help but be drawn to him. He can’t help it at all.

It wasn’t a conscious decision on his part. It was far from that, even. Harry’s a stranger to all of this and he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do when Louis keeps blocking him out.

But at the same time, he isn't just going to give up on this, on Louis, because absolutely _no_ , he promised Liam he'd at least try. There’s something here and he can feel it—there’s something wonderful lying under the surface and fuck Louis if he thinks Harry’s going to let it all go.

"Louis, I don't care what you wear, I don't care what you look like, I don't care if you're gay, I don't. I'm not ever going to care because you play with your sisters like they’re the most important people in the world. That’s what I care about.”

Louis finally looks up, his face not giving anything away but his voice does because it cracks slightly. "You won't judge me?"

Harry knows he’s too attached because all he wants to do is wrap Louis in his arms and tell him everything’s going to be okay. It’s both a bad and good thing. Mostly bad.

"No, I promise, I won't," He says softly, watching Louis carefully. The smaller boy’s face breaks in on itself and he looks beyond upset and for a second Harry wonders if he said the wrong thing.

“How do I know that?” Louis asks stiffly and he pulls his legs up to his chest, hugging them which makes him look even smaller and more like he’s going to break than before. The urge to hold him becomes stronger than ever but Harry holds back.

“I promise,” Harry repeats because he doesn’t know what else to say and it’s really the only thing he can say. He didn’t expect Louis to look like Harry took a hammer and tried to _break_ him. He definitely didn’t expect there to be so much hidden behind the persona Louis built up.

There’s a moment of silence before Louis nods slowly and whispers, “Okay,” so quietly if Harry weren’t listening intently, he wouldn’t have heard.

Neither of them say anything and they’re just staring at each other before finally a door creaks and Harry turns around. Felicite’s head pops in and Harry can see the way she trying to hold back a smile and Harry almost narrows his eyes suspiciously.

Louis leans back, father away from Harry and takes a deep breath. "Yes Fizzy?"

"The twins want to talk to Harry," She reports, her eyes twinkling with mirth and Harry wonders idly if Louis’ do that too.

"To Harry?" Louis repeats incredulously looking over at the taller boy who just watches both of them, eyes flitting back and forth.

Harry shrugs then, "I don't mind."

"Now?" Louis asks and it’s possible Harry’s crazy and he’s imagining it but Louis seems to be reluctant to let Harry go. Yeah, he’s crazy. That’s what it is.

"Well, I guess I could work in a few minutes for you," Felicite finally says, grinning and closing the door.

There’s another moment of silence before Louis turns to Harry and blurts, "I'm sorry.” Then he pauses and Harry just stares until he continues because he has no idea what Louis is apologizing for. “I shouldn't be acting like such a child. It's just—I don’t. I can’t. I just—I fucking hate everyone, alright Harry? Everyone judges you and they don’t know a single fucking thing and I just want to punch every single person in the face. One look at me and I look like one of those larger than life, flamboyant boys with a nice ass from the cover of Vogue. And that’s not me—I swear it’s not. It’s just.” Louis stops again before he sighs quietly and looks back down.

Harry frowns at that, before biting his lip carefully. "You don’t know me so you can’t really trust me when I say this, but I swear to you I’m not like that. I’m not going to judge you. We’re in a judge free zone. I promise,” Harry reassures quietly.

Louis seemed hesitant but then finally, he nods. "Yeah, alright. You promise you won't judge me?" Louis asks again and Harry fingers twitch at his side. He wants to squeeze Louis’ hand and reassure him that he would never. But he doesn’t because he’s not that much of a creep (yeah, he sort of is).

Instead, he plays it off. "I swear on my curls." Harry does a mock solute then and for the first time he gets to hear Louis laugh—actually laugh and well, Harry is in too deep to get out.

—

Harry thinks he’s made a bad life choice. A really bad one. Or a good one, depending how you look at it but right now Zayn and Liam are making heart eyes as they sit across from each other and no, Harry definitely made a bad choice.

Harry rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his pizza, chewing with intent to ignore that it’s quite possible both Zayn and Liam are exchanging love notes.

He looks across the cafeteria instead, pointedly not looking in front of him. He catches Louis’ eyes then whose eyes widen when he’s caught staring.

Harry gives him a warm smile and waves. Louis flushes at first, ducking down before he looks back up with a small smile and waves back with his sweater paw.

In front of him, his friend Niall looks over at Harry as well in question and when he sees him, he whips back around. Harry watches Niall say something to Louis who hides his face and when he uncovers it, he’s bright pink.

Harry decides it’s a nice color on him before he takes another bite of his pizza.

He doesn’t know what Niall is saying to Louis but Louis seems to be getting pinker and pinker as time goes on before he finally gets up to throw out his trash. Harry stands up then too, sliding one strap of his bag over his shoulder before grabbing his own tray and a bunch of paper balls on the table.

“Hey!” Zayn calls after him indignantly as he starts towards the trash but Harry ignores it—he can’t help the grin on his face though. He gets there a few seconds after Louis does. He waits for Louis to throw out his trash and Louis looks absolutely startled when he turns around and sees that Harry’s standing there.

“Oh,” Louis says in shock and Harry laughs quietly before throwing out his own tray.

“Oh yourself,” Harry says right back, putting his hands in his pockets. After Saturday, Louis and Harry finished their project and didn’t talk anymore about what had been said but Louis smiled a bit more and he actually talked so Harry considers it a small victory.

Louis smiles and it’s so small that it’s barely there but it is. “Hi,” Louis murmurs before he reaches up to fix his glasses and Harry feels ridiculously fond of this boy in front of him.

“Hi,” Harry mocks with a grin and Louis’ smile just grows. It’s weird to see him so restrained now that he’s seen Louis at his brightest.

“Are you just going to repeat everything I say?” Louis wonders and Harry thinks that if he were to see Louis’ eyes, they might be shining with mirth.

“It’s possible,” Harry admits and Louis ducks his head. Harry swears he’s hiding a smile.

“Yeah, alright.” Louis starts to walk back to his seat to grab his things and Harry follows right after him. He catches a bit of Louis’ expression and he looks a mixture of shocked and if Harry’s not seeing things wrong, delighted.

“You’re okay with that?” Harry asks just to clarify and Louis shakes his head but he also covers his grin with his sleeve so Harry feels pretty accomplished.

He stops walking when they’re a few meters away and watches Louis get his bag. Niall’s watching him and it makes him uneasy. He knows that Niall is Louis' best friend and he doesn’t want to make a bad impression. In fact, it’s the last thing he wants to do.

Harry watches Niall turn to Louis then and he says something quietly enough that Harry can’t hear. He does hear when Louis hisses, “Shut up,” and turns bright red.

Harry finds himself wondering what was said but he doesn’t have much time to figure out as Louis turns to leave. Harry finds himself jogging to catch up with Louis, who simply raises an eyebrow when he notices.

“Stalking me?” Louis wonders and Harry nearly grins when he realizes Louis is teasing him. That’s probably unhealthy in itself but the fact Louis is joking around with him is a step farther than he expected to get this soon.

“I’m your biggest fan. I’ll follow you until you love me,” Harry tells him seriously as they enter the empty hallway. Louis turns to Harry then before he laughs and it’s loud and unrestricted and the sound of it makes Harry want to melt into a puddle on the floor.

“You just Lady Gaga’d me,” Louis marvels and Harry shrugs, an easy smile falling onto to his face.

“Get used to it,” Harry advises, the smile turning into a smirk as they round the corner.

Louis doesn’t say anything to that but when he brushes his fringe out of his eyes, sure enough, they’re shining brighter than all the stars in the sky.

—

It gets worse and better from that point.

Worse in the way that Harry is nearly positive he has a crush on Louis Tomlinson and he’s known him just a few weeks. Better in the way that Louis talks to him like a normal person and smiles and laughs and makes fun of Harry relentlessly and just. Is _Louis_. It’s wonderful.

And it’s like, Harry doesn’t understand why Louis hides from everyone when he’s this lovely, lovely person with this huge heart but at the same time Harry doesn’t want to share him at all.

They’re not even formally _together_ for him to have share Louis but he feels possessive all the same. He’s a bit gone for the boy, really.

He likes the way that Louis laughs with his whole face, eyes scrunching and nose wrinkling and mouth falling open. He likes the way Louis teases, with fondness but intent. He likes Louis’ dry wit and quick remarks, flowing off his tongue with ease. And well, he just likes Louis.

It’s easy to slip into Louis’ life—almost as if he was made to fit. The only thing is that it raises questions and it’s not that Harry minds. But, he figures Louis will if he catches on.

It’s been all of three weeks when the whispers start.

The cheerleaders are constantly giggling every time Harry walks by and Louis’ with him and the rest of the football players just raise their eyebrows and avert their eyes. Smart of them too because Harry would probably punch them.

Okay, probably not but.

Well, yes, he would. But then he’d bake them apology muffins.

Which might possibly have poison in them.

Again, it’s very smart of them to not make comments on the new development. He thinks it’s more because Liam and Zayn threatened anyone that if they had a comment to make, they could make it to them first.

Harry loves his friends. When they’re not actively trying to ruin his love life, that is.

But yeah, Louis Tomlinson is slowly but surely ruining his life in the most wonderful way. Harry probably should get his brain checked out.

There’s another thing. Harry doesn’t feel quite so empty. He doesn’t feel like there’s a gaping hole in his chest. Instead, he thinks there are stiches written in Louis’ name, sewing the hole together.

That’s something else that he should get checked out.

His heart skips beats and he smiles when he’s sad. It’s more alarming than he thought it would be. But Louis stays the same throughout—always constant.

As a joke, he saves Louis as sunray in his phone so Louis grins and saves him as moonbaby. Harry tries not to think back to his stupid metaphors.

The day they discuss universities, they realize they’re going to the same one. Louis on an academic scholarship and Harry on a football scholarship.

Harry watches Louis smile shyly for the rest of the day and it makes him feel warm all the way to the core. He likes Louis’ crinkly eyed smile but he thinks, Louis’ fond and warm smiles are the best.

When two months pass by, Harry realizes that, yeah, he really, really likes Louis. More than he should.

—

“You want to what?” Harry asks, furrowing his eyebrows as Louis rolls his eyes, nudging Harry’s knee with his own. Harry pretends he doesn’t know how it leaves a warm feeling coursing through his veins.

“I want to get Daisy and Phoebe a unicorn,” Louis repeats slowly and there’s a grin curling at the corners of his lips. Harry tries hard not to stare.

Harry shakes his head in bewilderment. “No, I heard that part. I’m not quite so sure I understand what you’re saying like- a _unicorn_? How does that work?”

“Not an actual unicorn, Haz,” Louis informs and Harry stares at Louis a bit dumbstruck for a second. Louis bursts into laughter and people in the lunchroom turn to look at them.

Some of them were already looking but Harry’s gotten good at ignoring that.

When Louis laughs, the world stops and stares and Harry doesn’t mean to reference a Bruno Mars song, but it’s too accurate for him to not.

Harry feels enraptured by Louis’ presence—it’s overwhelming and Harry soaks in it. It’s even better when he has Louis’ attention.

He notices Louis goes off into his own world more often than not but instead of feeling like an outsider when it happens, Harry feels almost like he’s an insider. He feels like he understands exactly what’s going through Louis’ mind when it happens.

Also, it gives him a chance to stare at Louis unabashedly. Sometimes Louis will catch him but when he does, he just smiles before ducking his head.

“I knew that,” Harry insists and he’s a shit liar so he’s not surprised when Louis laughs again but this time he covers it up by pressing his face against his arm.

“Of course,” Louis agrees, grinning before shaking his head fondly and Harry wants to kiss him.

He can’t though. Well, at least he doesn’t think so.

It’s weird, this thing they have here. It’s unconventional and it’s not bad is in the least—it’s just _different_. Harry doesn’t know where he stands with Louis but he knows that he’s foolishly, foolishly close to being in love with beautiful boy.

He doesn’t know how Louis feels because he has nothing to draw from—he doesn’t know whether those fond smiles are just for him or whether only he can make Louis laugh that brightly. He has no idea at all and he’s wants to find out, but he doesn’t know how.

He thinks asking might be a way to do it but, well, there’s a list of problems with that and. Well, actually, Harry can’t think of any in that specific moment and what comes out his mouth next just shows that he shouldn’t be let out in public because he’s a complete embarrassment to society.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asks and Louis’ head snaps up, eyes wide. The apple he was rolling around in his palm falls to the floor with a quiet thud and it suddenly feels very quiet in the cafeteria.

It’s not though. Everything is going as it usually is and it’s possible some cheerleaders are giggling at them from across the room but other than that, no one is paying them much attention.

“What?” Louis says quietly before licking his lips uncertainly and if Harry wasn’t so sure that Louis was shocked, he’d accuse the smaller boy of doing it on purpose.

Harry knows Louis heard him the first time around and he figures there’s no point in playing it off. He’s an idiot and he’s accountable for the things that come out of his mouth, so he’ll take responsibility for it.

“I asked if I could kiss you,” Harry explains before shrugging, watching Louis’ eyes widen further.

“Me?” Louis squeaks and Harry can’t help the small smile on his face.

“Yes, you,” Harry agrees before standing up and walking around the table, holding a hand out to Louis who just stares at it for a few beats of silence.

Harry doesn’t really know what he’s doing but all he can think is that Louis looks shocked but not disgusted and that he hasn’t said _no_.

When a hand slips into his, he full on grins. He squeezes gently before tugging lightly and Louis stands up, cheeks flushed but he’s still not saying no.

Harry finds himself taking Louis into one of the empty hallways that no one ever goes to besides for exact same reason that he’s intending to go for.

It’s only seconds before he’s pressing Louis against the door of an empty classroom, crowding up against him. “Can I kiss you?” Harry murmurs, repeating himself and this time Louis doesn’t even answer him. Instead, the smaller boy pulls Harry in and suddenly, there are lips fitting against his. Harry’s are full against Louis’ thin ones and Harry feels dizzy with the smell of Louis surrounding him.

Louis sucks Harry’s bottom lip between his and bites on it lightly and Harry leans forward only for Louis to pull back. Harry can’t help but press even closer, chasing after the feeling of Louis’ lips against his. Louis grins at him for a second and it’s quite literally the most beautiful thing Harry has ever seen but he can’t think about it because seconds later, Louis’ tugging on his curls and their lips are slotting against each other’s again. Harry parts his lips and Louis’ tongue curls in, tracing Harry’s lip and Harry can’t help the noise he makes into Louis’ mouth. His tongue meets Louis’ and it’s a messy kiss, but Harry would easily argue it’s the best kiss he’s ever had.

Harry’s the one that pulls away this time, resting his forehead against Louis’ who looks even more flushed, but his eyes are so bright it’s startling. He’s wearing his glasses but his hair is messy and it isn’t falling into his eyes and Harry feels like he’s staring directly in to the sun.

“Hi,” Harry whispers, breaking the silence and a slow grin curls at Louis’ lips.

“Hello,” Louis says back and Harry’s surprised at the sudden soft press against of lips against his, but they’re gone before Harry is really able to even comprehend.

There’s a moment of silence where Harry’s hands settle on Louis’ hips and he can feel Louis playing with the hair at back of his neck. He almost wants to lean in to it, but there’s something more important on his mind.

“You kissed me,” Harry tells him and his fingers press lightly into the skin of Louis’ hipbones where his sweater is riding up.

“I did,” Louis agrees, nodding and the motion causes their noses to brush lightly. Harry goes a bit cross eyed staring and he hears Louis giggle quietly.

“You’re the most beautiful human being I’ve ever gotten to know,” Harry murmurs before he can help himself.

Louis doesn’t say anything but his whole expression goes soft and it’s enough for Harry to lean down and kiss him again.

—

Harry doesn’t think he could pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Louis but he figures it happened before he even knew it.

He thinks it happened in the little increments, in the small moments. As if every time Louis laughed or smiled at him, he fell more and more.

Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever stop falling in love with Louis. He feels almost as if he falls in love again and again every day.

Now it’s been six months and he’s completely and utterly gone for the boy.

He still doesn’t know where they stand though. He knows things like Louis likes to roll the windows down when it starts to rain and that he loves to sing along even when he doesn’t know the words.

But he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to call Louis his boyfriend or not. He knows they’re exclusive—whatever it is that they are. They’re not secretive about it, not really. They’re reckless and stupid and in Harry’s case so, so in love.

Louis comes to all his games. He sits right in the front wearing one of Harry’s extra jerseys and he cheers louder than everyone else in the crowd. Everyone’s shocked but no one really is. He hears whispers of how people have never even heard Louis speak and yet now, they’ve heard him at the top of his lungs.

It makes Harry want to smile because while he’d never ask Louis to step out of his comfort zone, he does it to support Harry anyways and it’s just a really nice feeling. (Also, he rather enjoys seeing the huge jersey hang off Louis’ shoulders.)

They hold hands under their lunch table (although Harry’s sure everyone can see them doing it) and kiss in secluded hallways. They send each other stupid texts even when they’re right next to each other but it’s always worth it to see the smile light up Louis’ face. They go on dates to carnivals and eat dinner at fancy restaurants and then have movie marathons at each other’s houses and it’s really just more than Harry ever thought he would have.

And he feels loved. He feels like his bones have fallen into places, clicking just right and that his heart is beating solidly in his chest for the first time.

The feeling intensifies the first time Louis tells him that he loves him and well, Harry can’t be responsible for how those three words make him feel.

—

They’ve just gotten back from a date—to the aquarium because Louis likes penguins and Harry likes Louis. He also likes penguins, but that’s not the point.

Harry’s house is empty and it’s supposed to be that way for the next few hours. His mother is out shopping with Gemma who’s on a week-long break from University. Robin is at work but they’re all supposed to have dinner together later in the night.

This isn’t Louis’ first time meeting Harry’s family and it’s no surprise to Harry that everyone is fond of him. Louis worried the first time but Harry assured him that they’d love him and they did.

Now Louis is here every day that Harry’s not over at Louis’ and he actually thinks their mothers are plotting a marriage behind their backs. Harry blames the twins.

But right now, Harry isn’t really thinking of anyone besides Louis and how badly he wants to kiss the smirk of Louis’ face.

The entire time they were driving back from the aquarium, Louis seemed to have thought that teasing Harry is cute and while it usually is, it’s not when he’s eating a banana at a ridiculous pace in attempt to mock Harry.

“Alright there, pal?” Louis asks, raising an eyebrow and Harry glowers back.

“You’re a meanie,” Harry huffs, pouting as he toes off his shoes and Louis does the same. He trips when he tries to walk into the hall and he hears Louis stifle a giggle behind him.

He turns around to glare further but then he’s pressed up against the wall and Louis’ slipping into the space between his legs. He only manages to frown in confusion before Louis is kissing him hard, fingers curling in his hair.

Harry immediately kisses back and Louis tastes like bananas. He makes it his top priority to lick the taste out of his mouth.

Harry doesn’t get the chance to because Louis drops to his knees right there in the hallway, unbuckling Harry’s jeans before Harry can properly even attempt to do anything.

He’s still a bit fuzzy on what’s happening by the time Louis is pulling down his boxers and wrapping a hand around his cock.

Harry immediately bucks into Louis’ hand and Louis smirks up at him. Harry almost wishes for a time Louis could barely look him in the eye. The key word being almost.

It’s not even an almost when Louis’ lips run along the side of his cock, nosing at Harry’s thighs. Harry exhales sharply and Louis retaliates by biting the skin above his knee.

“Stay still, alright?” Louis orders and Harry nearly goes weak in the knees but he manages to nod just as Louis’ lips press against the tip of his cock.

His eyes clench shut and Louis lets one hand pump the base of his cock while he licks and prods at the head. Harry feels locked in place and he figures he couldn’t move if he tried.

When Louis pulls off, Harry’s cock is shiny with spit and Louis smirks up at him again. Harry moves one of his hands from where they’re at his sides and runs it through Louis’ hair who playfully snaps his teeth at it.

Harry immediately moves his hand back just as Louis puts his mouth back on the head of Harry’s cock. He only teases Harry for a few more seconds before he starts to swallow down half of Harry in one movement. Harry has to brace himself against the wall to keep from falling.

They’ve done this before and each time, Harry feels more and more amazed at how well Louis is at it. He even seems to enjoy it and it makes Harry’s eyes go glassy from how beautiful he looks while he does it.

“You’re so pretty,” Harry murmurs and Louis looks up at him, eyelashes wet and eyes rimmed red and Harry thinks he would be smiling if his lips weren’t wrapped around Harry’s cock.

It’s then that Louis decides it would be nice to go down on all of Harry, removing his hand from the base and Harry nearly swallows his tongue.

Louis pulls back shortly afterwards, all flushed and he’s so beyond gorgeous that Harry wonders how he got so lucky.

It only takes a few more pumps of Louis’ hands before Harry’s coming, sliding down against the wall. He smiles dopily at Louis who smiles back.

“Want you to fuck me please,” Harry begs quietly and he hears Louis’ sharp intake of breath before the boy crawls closer to Harry.

“Here? In the hallway?” Louis asks and one of his hands presses against the skin on Harry’s wrist. He knows his heart is beating faster than usual and Louis does too because his lips turn up.

“Please,” Harry repeats and Louis nods slowly. Harry can’t help the chaste kiss he reaches over to press against Louis’ lips and Louis makes a surprised noise which turns into a choked laugh when Harry climbs on to him, gangly limbs and all and tries to pull off Louis’ jeans and shirt.

“Let me,” Louis insists and Harry sighs against Louis’ collarbone before going to bite at it until a mark starts to form. He can feel Louis’ length pressing against his thigh through the cotton of Louis’ boxers.

“Off,” Harry protests and tugs them off himself. Louis laughs and Harry doesn’t know how because his cock is red and curving upwards towards his stomach and if it were Harry, he’d just whimper.

“Demanding, aren’t you?” Louis teases, busying himself with pulling off Harry’s shirt and Harry scrunches his nose before biting Louis’ shoulder.

“Maybe,” Harry agrees before he moves back against the wall. “Fuck me?” He asks again, blinking at Louis who licks his lips before nodding.

Harry watches Louis stand up and offer Harry a hand which he takes eagerly, grinning at Louis who pokes one of his dimples in return.

“So happy to be fucked,” Louis mutters under his breath fondly and Harry just preens.

He watches Louis bend over to his jeans and pry lube and a condom out of his pocket and Harry feels his face flush as he smiles sheepishly.

“I kind of—erm, well. Last night. I. Uh, fingered myself?” Louis looks up at him from where he’s ripping the condom packet with his teeth.

The packet falls uselessly to the floor and Louis’ face is a mixture of arousal and disbelief. “You—fuck, that’s hot,” Louis says to himself before picking the condom back up. “So you’re, um? You’re loose already?” Louis asks, clearing his throat and Harry can see his cock leaking from where he’s standing.

Harry nods and Louis curses under his breath, eyes wide in awe. “Can I…?” Louis wonders making an aborted hand motion all while stepping closer to Harry who nods again.

He turns around, bracing his body against the wall with his hands and he feels Louis’ fingers spread apart his cheeks. One of Louis’ fingers enters him easily and he feels Louis’ shuddery breath against his shoulder blades.

A second finger enters without much restraint and Louis curls them inside of him. Harry can’t help the little gasp that leaves his parted lips and he feels his own cock start to harden again.

“I’m fine Louis, just fuck me, _please_ ,” Harry pleads because he’s definitely not above begging.

“Alright, yeah, okay,” Louis mutters behind him and there’s a beat of silence that’s only filled with their matching heavy breathing before he feels Louis’ cock nudge up against him.

Harry can feel his thighs shaking and he can’t help himself, pushing back against Louis who grips his hips and forces him to stay still.

Harry whimpers desperately and Louis’ grip tightens. There’s going to be bruises but Harry doesn’t care because Louis’ cock enters him and he feels like he’s been waiting forever. He doesn’t know how Louis manages to last so long without coming even once.

Louis’ fingers dig deeper into his skin and when he’s in fully, Harry takes a moment to adjust before pushing back against the older boy, urging him on.

“C’mon Lou,” Harry mewls quietly and that’s all it takes before Louis is slamming into him, and he’s still holding on so tightly Harry can’t move.

The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room and Harry feels so _full_ and it’s not just in the physical sense but he feels completely full on the inside too. He feels ready to burst which sounds like a bad pun, but honestly, his heart is overflowing with the affection he feels for this boy.

“I love you,” Harry grunts out without thinking and there’s a moment where Louis slows down but Harry can’t see his face so he doesn’t know what to think but then Louis’ hips snap into his even harder and the only thing that leaves his throat is a strangled sound.

When Louis hits his prostate, he nearly knocks into the wall but Louis’ hold on him keeps from letting him stray too far. That sounds like a metaphor for his life.

He knows there are low sounds coming from the back of his throat but he couldn’t help them even if he tried so he doesn’t. He just tries his best to muffle them.

He knows when Louis comes because the older boy slows down just slightly and drops his head onto Harry’s shoulder before he picks up the pace again.

Harry comes on his own stomach a minute later and leans against the wall, letting it support him. He feels Louis pull out and hears him tie the condom and throw it near their clothes.

Harry’s eyes fall shut just as Louis tugs his arm and turns him around.

“Hm?” Harry mumbles and Louis’ lips are against his in a second. Harry opens his eyes just barely when Louis pulls back.

“I love you too, you know?” Louis says quietly and that’s it, really.

Harry’s the happiest he can be.

—

The next few months go by relatively quickly.  Within that time, Harry knows that he was right that first day. That there was so much more to Louis that he never knew and now he does.

He knows so much and there’s this beautiful, beautiful personality hiding behind the boy who never spoke.

Louis doesn’t do that anymore, not really. He’s not exactly the most outgoing people and he’s still shy near strangers but now he’s not afraid to be loud or wear the clothes that he wants.

Harry feels ridiculously proud of him and he feels like cheering Louis on. He makes a bad joke about cheerleaders and being Louis’ own personal cheerleader and Zayn, Liam and Niall just stare at him blankly.

He thought it was funny but when he turns to Louis for support, he’s just smiling fondly and he laces their fingers underneath the table.

They’re not public about their relationship even though Harry knows that everyone knows. He doesn’t think Louis knows though and he’s not about to push Louis to do something he doesn’t want to.

He goes along with Louis’ tiny attempts to hide something that is right out in the open because he knows exactly how Louis feels about people judging him.

Instead, Harry thinks about the next year and how both Louis and Harry decided to not live in dorms but share an apartment together ten minutes from their university.

And it’s all too much like a happy ending than Harry ever thought was possible. But the thing is, that it is. This is his reality and he’s in love with a boy who loves him back just as much.

A boy he’s allowed to call his boyfriend. A boy he can take home to his parents. A boy who fits with him like the pieces of a puzzle.

Everyone who knows them as them knows they were meant to be because things like these only happen in fairytales.

At his football championship, just as Harry scores the winning goal and the crowd goes crazy, he runs straight to Louis and gives him a look, asking if it’s okay.

Louis smiles and gives the slightest of nods and Harry doesn’t hesitate to smash his lips into his, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and hoisting him up onto his waist.

No one has ever cheered louder at a football championship for their high school until then. Well, except for when Zayn and Liam kiss a second later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are what feed my nonexistent children, so please, please think of the children.
> 
> My twitter is [@deepestIove](http://twitter.com/deepestIove/) and my tumblr is [lourrynavy](http://lourrynavy.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to further contact me! :)


End file.
